polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Armeniaball
Armeniaball |nativename = Հայաստան գնդակը Hayastan gndaky|personality = Stubborn, clever, hospitable|language = Armenian Russian|notes = Quite easy to draw|reality = Republic of Armenia/ Հայաստանի Հանրապետություն|government = Semi-presidential republic|gender = Male|capital = Yerevanball|religion = Monophysitism|founded = 1991|predecessor = Armenian SSRball|intospace = Yes|likes = Nagorno-Karabakhball, Ararat, wine, apricot, peach, pomegranate, mountains, nature, eagles, football, chess, lavash, khorovats (Armenian BBQ), to restore Constantinople, (Telling) History (especially his one to show the World that he is very Ancient).|friends = Greeceball Romaniaball Assyriaball Cyprusball Russiaball Serbiaball Franceball Lebanonball Iranball Indiaball Georgiaball (sometimes) Palestineball Latviaball|enemies = Azerbaijanball Turkeyball Pakistanball Georgiaball (sometimes) Ukraineball Israelcube Hungaryball Kazakhbrick|hates = Juden-Kebab, Kebab, changes, not being in World Cup, earthquake, emigration, genocide, being anschlussed,Turks,Azeris|image = 10981997 851178531620694 776277309787127402 n.jpg|caption = I can into space|food = Lavash, Khorovats|onlypredecessor =Armenian SSRball |predicon = Armenian SSR}} Armeniaball(Հայաստան գնդակը; IPA: /hajastan gəndakə/) is an ancient countryball located next to Turkeyball, Georgiaball (the European one), Azerbaijanball, and Iranball. It's known for having issues with Kebab over the years. Cannot into European Union because Russiaball said no, so instead is into Eurasian Union. He is also a member of CSTOball. Armenia also can into pretty and unique Elvish alphabet. Religion 95% of the population is Christian. Worth mentioning that Armenia is known to be the first state to adopt Christianity as religion. Has his own sect of Christianity called Armenian Apostolic. There are thousands of churches on his clay. He has one functioning mosque for the whole country built when Persiaball ruled him, mostly only used by Iranball tourists. And the one pagan temple of his that wasn't destroyed by Christians is occasionally used by a small sect of neopagans. 93% - Armenian Apostolic. 2%- Other Christianity. 1% - Yazidism. 4% - None or Other (Atheist, Jew, neo-paganism, Shia (best) Islam, etc). History Armeniaball first mentioned by Persiaball in 500's BC, his clay appearing in world's oldest map. He emerged when his father Urartuball died. He has had many incarnations, relatives and ancestors since then, as can be read on other pages. Modern Armeniaball was into independence in 1991 after Sovietball died. He was still of badly damaged by 1988 earthquake, and by fighting with Azerbaijanball over his brother Nagorno-Karabakhball, and his economic state was worse because Azerbaijanball and his longtime enemy Turkeyball blockaded his borders. 1990's were not kind to him, he had no electricity and was busy with war. But it is of thanks to his friendship with Iranball and Georgiaball that he is of survived, as well as because of his diaspora. Although the war with Azerbaijan ended with ceasefire in 1994 (but not really since they still shoot at each other), Nagorno-Karabakhball is more or less independent. Azerbaijanball attacked him again in April 2016 in a renewed war, but was pushed back after four days, eventually bringing back the (poorly kept) ceasefire and failing to take over the clay. Relations Family: * Nagorno-Karabakhball (Artsakhball) - Armenia's little kebab remover brother. Declared independence in 1991, but no countryballs of recognizing it other than me, only other unrecongized balls and some US stateballs. * Javakhkball - Armenia's other little brother that is staying with Georgiaball, getting ripe for annexation. *Hamshenball - Armenia's Islamic little brother that got lost during the Armenian Genocide and is now in Turkey and have severe identity problems. * Armenian Kingdom of Ciliciaball - Another Armenian kingdom who was badass and a crusader. His arch-enemy was Mamlukball, and he was into friendship with Mongoliaball. * Urartuball - Armenia's father, who died a long time ago and was rivals with Assyriaball. * Nairiball - Armenia's mother, a tribalball who married and joined Urartuball. * Phrygiaball - Possibly Armenia's grandfather, or at least Ancient Greeceball seemed to think so. * Hayasa-Azziball - Other grandfather (he is where the "Haya" in "Hayastan" originates). * His eleven provinceballs, which are like his children. Friends: * Romaniaball -Best friends forever! REMOVE KEBAB! * Greeceball - Greece and Armenia are good ol' friends and share mutual feelings towards kebab. They both wanted to restore their most prized posession, the holy city of Constantinople.Also Greeceball is my second best friend * Franceball - France is known for always giving 12 points to Armenia in Eurovision. They share excellent relations as it is said. He also made it illegal to deny Armenian genocide on his clay. * Iranball - Armenia has great number of Iranian tourists. Tourism prospers! Yay! Thanks, Iran. Let's into building a railroad together. * Uruguayball - Uruguay will always be in Armenia's heart! First country ever to recognize the Armenian Genocide. Armenia remembers that. * Argentinaball - Armenian diaspora is having colonies there. He's a friend who has stuck up for Armenia in the past. * Cyprusball - Armenia and Cyprus share good feelings towards each other. * Lebanonball - Being in Middle East Lebanonball is quite a badass and brave country, with really good food. Armenia loves Lebanon. * Georgiaball - Georgia and Armenia are neighboring countries and should maintain good relations. Although Georgiaball is disappointing, is not of helping against kebabs. * Spainball - Armenia and Spain like each other. * / Sovietball/Russiaball - Big Brother is of watching Armenia. He misses the economic stability he had with Sovietball, but likes being independent. Russiaball is helping protect him from kebab, and in return Armeniaball lets there be Russian military bases on his clay. They have mutual best interests. Armenia starting to wonder if Russia actually cares for him or just using him though.Also Russiaball is my best friend. * USAball - Support from the sunny California, who Armeniaball sometimes dubs New Cilicia. In fact Armenia receives the second highest U.S. aid per capita behind Israel. USAball wants Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball to stop fighting and for Armeniaball to make up with Turkeyball so he can put an oil pipeline through Armenia's clay there can be peace in the region. And he wishes to undermine Armeniaball's friendship with Russiaball. * Eurasian Unionball - Hopes to making money with him, but has only started. This better not be some kind of trick to resurrect Soviet Union. * Colombiaball - The flag is similar, but upside-down, and there's even a cityball in Colombia called Armenia. * Assyriaball - Went through similar experiences with kebab. They are of good friends, as close as Armenia is with Greeceball. His dad Urartuball was Assyriaball's arch-enemy but they've moved past that now. Their gods Khaldi and Ashur can into being friends. * Polandball - These countryballs aren't trade partners or something like that, but it should be there, because there is love between its people. Armeniaball's presence in the country goes back to Medieval times when Armeniaballs were fleeing Seljukball. Poland recognizes genocide, and gifs Armenia cherries. Yum. * Indiaball - They have been friends for a long time, and have close ties. Yerevanball has a yearly Indian festival too. Armeniaball supports him against evil Pakistan. * Germanyball - Has much kebab living with him and didn't do anything to stop genocide... until 2016 when he finally of recognized it and said sorry! Danke, Germania. Neutral * Palestineball - He's always supporting Armenia and Nagorno-Karabakh without even knowing it. * Israelcube - Armeniaball has his own section in Jerusalemcube, but a love/hate relationship with Israelcube, since he sells weapons to Azerbaijanball and won't recognize genocide despite suffering through his own. They have a lot in common but often find themselves on opposing sides. * Kurdistanball- Kurdistan say he is of sorry for helping Turkeyball commit genocide. Armeniaball not accept apology yet, but is secretly rooting for Kurdistanball in its rivalry with Turkeyball. * Turkmenistanball - Armenia is actually okay with him, because at least his ancestors stayed home instead of invading other countries and doing genocides. * Chinaball - Is trade partner and interested in Armeniaball's economic development. Might be a good backup partner if Russiaball ever bails out on him. Also gave Erevanball some buses. Thanks Chinastan! * Syriaball - They got along well, as he helped Armeniaballs during the genocide. Feels sorry for him these days though. Armeniaball is taking in some of his Syrian-Armenian and Yazidi refugees, who bring with them their fine cuisine. * EUball - Armeniaball has mostly friendly feelings for him, even though Russiaball is making Armeniaball stay away from him. Disagrees with EUball on Crimea though, because he believes in the right of self-determination. * UKball - They are friends, but he won't recognise genocide and won't give back Ancient Armeniaball's statue of Anahit. * Serbiaball - They are OK, mostly, Also they disagree on Nagorno-Karabakhball because of Serbia not wanting Kosovoball's independence. They are often portrayed as closer friends in comics than they are in real life.Also when he is ok he is third best friend * Kosovoball - Reminds him of his little brother Nagorno-Karabakh. May recognize his independence soon, to stay consistent. Just hope Serbiaball does not get angry. Rivals * Hungaryball - Hard to forgive that one time he was into making dirty dealings with Azerbaijanball, and released a convicted Azeri murderer of Armenians. Still have severed relations. He's unpredictable. * Sloveniaball - Though they have been friends, corrupt government said Armenia should return "Azeri" clay. Don't be bribed by the oil monies and caviar! * Ukraineball - Still remember him siding with Azerbaijanball and sending mercenaries to fight in the Nagorno-Karabakh war, and again in April 2016 4 Day War. Free Crimea! * Kazakhbrick - Supposed to be my ally in CSTOball, but instead supports Azeris! Canceled CSTOball's meeting in Yerevanball during the 4 Day War! Dammit Borat, yuo traitor! * NATOball - Kick Turkeyball out already, yuo know he's only in it for himself. And stop picking on Russiaball! Enemies * Turkeyball - REMOVE KEBAB! remove kebab you are worst turk. Turkey, we never forgeve you. Armenian genocide worstest day of life. WE WILL GET YOU!!! REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES, you will get caught! Serbia+Armenia+Greece+Kurdistan=Turk is kill…RECOGNIZE ARMENIAN GENOCIDE NOW, OR ELSE!!!!! And most of all, GIB GREECE AND I OUR RIGHTOUS CLAY BACK!!!!! Armeniaball actually tried to make up with him in 2009, but Turkeyball wanted Armeniaball to give up Nagorno-Karabakhball and forget the genocide before borders could be opened, so no deal. * Azerbaijanball - Only one who possibly hates him even more than Turkeyball does, because he lost custody of Nagorno Karabakhball. Continues to violate ceasefire and even shoot across Armeniaball's borders. Is a more active enemy while Turkeyball is more passive aggressive. * ISISball - Bastard is of removing him from Syriaball and destroying his churches. Armenia is hoping he stays away from his borders. Armeniaball suspects Turkeyball is aiding and funding him. * Pakistanball-How dare you dont recognise me as a country!I hope Indiaball kills you! Provinceballs Or Marzballs, as Armenia calls them. These are his children, who have been with him through the ages. * Aragatsotnball - Can into the biggest mountain I have left. Has some Yazidiballs living with him. * Araratball - Named after my lost mountain *sniff*. Can into best views of it though. * Armavirball - Most religious one. Has my main church Etchmiadzin. * Yerevanball - Capitalball and Marzball, started by Urartuball in 784 BC. 12th capital of Armeniaball. (Don't make me get the water cannons out again, son) * Gegharkunikball - My beautiful lake! * Kotaykball - Has good beer, cool church and my last pagan temple. * Loriball - My beautiful daughter of the north. Home of Vanadzorball. * Shirakball - Home of Gyumriball, my second biggest cityball. * Syunikball - World's longest tramway, and gateway to Iranball. * Tavushball - My beautiful north-east daughter. Must protecting her from Azeri shootings. * Vayots Dzorball - Can into wine and archaeology. In that order. Gallery Turkey can into bully.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png Armeniaball_Provinces.jpg 1471833 678850002186882 4327498736050363991 n.jpg MwZkH.png|History of Armeniaball 28bw7iw2298x.png Arminia.png|Armeniaball, his clay and glorious flag. cB9wDQF.png 12006274 942879785783901 8469542147672934516 n.png h1mESTl.jpg Recognized.png C5HzqzP.jpg|Flag colors can be of confusing. 1797542_638968449508371_290666089_n.jpg|Remembering the good old days. Urartuball Comic.png|Meeting his father Urartuball WAGkAGj.png Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath Z1tvf5E.png HdAgbVJ.png Hotje4q.png 'pEqSpSN.png OSCE is useless 1.png Gyumriball Armeniaball.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Armenian History.png OSCE Negotiations.png Banned Flags Eurovision.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png *100 Years Links * Facebook Page }} Category:Armenia Category:Armeniaball Category:Countryballs Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Caucasus Category:Caucasoid Category:Three lines Category:Eurasian Union Category:Earthquake Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Mountains Category:Christian Category:Kebab Removers Category:OSCE Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Anti-Kebab Category:Armenian Apostolic Category:Armenia BROS Category:Highland Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Homosex Removers Category:Independent Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Gibser Category:Wine Category:Former Soviet Category:Second World Countries Category:Ancient Category:Can into space Category:Remover of kebab Category:Kebab Remover Category:Kebab must be dead Category:Europe Category:Europeanball Category:European Category:Europeball Category:Europeean Countryball Category:Vodka Lover Category:Asia Category:Asian Category:Eurasian Unionball Category:Former Ancient Armenian clay Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Post-Soviet Category:Kebab removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Islam Removers Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex remover Category:Muslim removers Category:Anti Kebab Category:Anti-Muslims Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Slayer of kebab Category:Kebab sucks Category:Remove Kebab Category:Kebab killers Category:Caucasia Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Russian lovers